Dream Horror
by rtanaENGLAND
Summary: Bruce Wayne y Tony Stark se conocen en una evento, para disguto de Clark Kent y Steve Roguers. Slash.


_Bueno, aquí estoy porque me obligo Vismur, *suspiro*, no es que me gusten mucho estas parejas sino porque se le hizo muy gracioso mi sueño tortuoso. _

_Eeh… y yo rogándole a Dios por que me despertara, no se por que se los sigo contando ¬¬ creo que es una forma de liberar estrés, bueno a lo que íbamos ¿no?_

_Los personajes le corresponden a sus respectivas corporaciones del comic. Yo solo los… los torturare con lo que creo fue un sueño un tanto sacado de onda-_

_Personajes: Bruce Wayner, Clark Kent, Tony Stark y Steve Roguers._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**DREAM HORROR**

- Señor... - se escuchaba la voz de aquella computadora, mas que eso un amigo para el celebre Stark.- Señor…

- Bueno, si aclaro la síntesis de esto y lo modifico un poco la potencia será mayor - narra mientras examina uno de sus cañones del traje de Ironman - suponiendo que la energía de mi reactor A sea suficiente para no agotarme, jajajajaja… - ríe divertido ya que a él no le importaba mucho eso.

- Señor, la señorita Pepp….

Y si aviso la mujer azoto un montón de papelería en el escritorio asustando a Stark

- Eh…. Hola… - saluda a la mujer delante de él para después seguir con lo suyo.

- Tony - llamo la mujer - Tony.

- Dime-respondió sin mirarle.

- Te recuerdo que tienes que salir de viaje dentro de…- miro su reloj - una hora - enarco una ceja al ver a su amigo muy tranquilo por lo corto del tiempo.

- ¿Enserio? - respondió en pregunta.- Pensé que seria mañana.

Peppers solo sobo su cien - Si, eso lo dijiste ayer.- Le miro con seriedad.

- Este… - miro a la pelirroja, quien tenía una mano apoyada en la cadera lista para reprenderle. No era fácil lidiar con Tony, bueno no es que mucha gente quisiera lidiar con el, en realidad nadie… nadie. Solo lo dejaban cumplir sus caprichos. Y desde que se unió a los Vengadores ya nadie le decía un "no".

Suspiro - Solo tienes que ir a la mansión por una maleta, lo demás ya esta listo. Roguers me ayudo con lo demás.- sonríe, sabia que no le gustaba a Tony que ella le pidiera ayuda al Capitán.

- ¿Y él que tiene que estar tocando mis cosas? - dicto en puchero, notando su tono infantil se sonrojo, negó con la cabeza.- Esta bien Jarvis prepara el auto.

- ¿El Porche Señor?

- No, el Jaguar negro.- sonrió.

Sintiendo como el aire le peinaba el cabello en un estilo Peinado-Despeinado, rompiendo los límites de velocidad llego en unos cuantos minutos a la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Como es que entro así a mi propia casa? - recito por lo bajo.

- Hola Tony - saludo el Arquero, quien tenía la maleta de Tony en las manos. -Peppers llamo me dijo que buscabas esto - estiro la mano ofreciendo la maleta.

- Gracias, ¿espera que?, Esa mujer en verdad quiere que me vaya - tomo la maleta.

- Por cierto la invitación esta en tu despacho –dándole la espalda se despidió ya que sabia que no le vería por tres días.

Le miro caminar sin más el tomo el rumbo contrario.

- Eeh…. – caminaba con pesadez, por que tenia que salir en estos momentos. Él ya tenia planes, modificar su Armadura para que la próxima vez no le pusiera Loki una paliza de las buenas, no todo el tiempo tenia que estar Thor o el Capitán para ayudarle y ya desesperadamente Hulk.

Suspiro nuevamente.

- Esto será muy aburrido.- Tomo el pomo de la puerta de su despacho y al abrirla.- ¿Tu que haces aquí?

El Capitán giro su vista a la dirección de donde se escuchaba esa voz. En sus manos sostenía un libro.

- Tony - miro al recién llegado, observo las maletas.- ¿A dónde vas? – cerro el libro.

- Eh… -miro su maleta-de viaje-se acerco a su escritorio - a una convención de las Industrias Wayne - abrió el cajón y tomo un pequeño sobre.

El Capitán observo todo.

-Wayne? Creo que Fury me platico de ellos, bueno él… -sonrió- …es un Armamentista al igual que…

- Te equivocas el no solo se enfoca en eso, tiene diversos proyectos. No solo armas.- respiro profundo - también ideas ambientalistas, vacunas y más….

- ¿Estarás bien? – levanto una ceja.- Es una ciudad peligrosa.

"_No soy un niño"_

Fue lo que dijo su mente fugazmente.

- Si, además llevo el traje.- sonrió y salio del despacho dejando al Capitán solo.

En Ciudad Gótica

- ¡Hola!

Giro su mirada esa voz, esa voz era de…

- ¿Clark? – pronuncio sin pensarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - camino hacia su amigo.

- ¿Adivina quien cubrirá tu evento? - sonrió el de los lentes ampliamente.

-…- este solo sonrió, no era nada buena la idea de que Clark estuviera aquí, para nada lo era. - jejejeje…- sonrió nervioso.

-…- él de lentes se acerco y susurrándole al oído - te estaré vigilando - dicto sombría mente, lo cual intimido al Empresario.- Que tengas buen día - se despidió de forma agradable.

Bruce uno de los mas "Grandes Empresarios de Ciudad Gótica", era intimidado por un… un… periodista que secretamente era el Hombre más fuerte del planeta.

"_Será una larga noche"_

Tomo un rumbo diferente.

CENTRO DE CONVENCIONES WAYNE.

- Damas y Caballeros - un hombre trajeado parado frente a todo el mundo y con una copa de vino en la mano daba el discurso de bienvenida. - Me alegra verles aquí, eso quiere decir que no solo vienen por la comida - se escucharon varias risas. - Ok, ok… eso no era lo que quería decir.- acaricio su barbilla -como todos saben en los centros de investigación de mi compañía ha logrado muchas cosas, pero esta noche se lograra algo mas grande.

Las luces se apagaron, concentrado una sola luz en el anfitrión.

- Esta noche, será una noche que todos recordaran ya que las industrias Wayne se asociaran con uno de los hombres mas importantes del mundo, claro yo no quedo de lado- peino su cabellera negra.- Damas y Caballeros, denle la bienvenida al Señor Tony Stark de Industrias STARK.- grito a todo pulmón Bruce.

La única luz del lugar se enfoco en una de las esquinas, una puerta de acceso que solo Bruce uso para entra a lugar. Pero lo que vieron fue a Tony besándose con una de las Meseras encargadas de servir las bebidas a los invitados. Muchos se quedaron con cara de: Dios tenia que ser Stark, y otros solo miraron esto con los ojos más normales del mundo.

- Señor Stark - llamo nuevamente Bruce al invitado especial. Camino un poco hacia su invitado.- ¿Tony?

Tony sintió una presencia detrás de él, se separo de la mujer quien estaba total mente ruborizada. Miro al trajeado de negro y le saludo.

- Hola - sonrió ampliamente como niño recién descubierto en clases.

Bruce sonrió de lado.

- Se ve que usted no pierde el tiempo - miro a la mujer quien salio del lugar rápidamente.

- Me gusta aprovechar mis salidas de la oficina - estrecho la mano de Wayne. Ahora los dos sonreían estupidamente.

Por otro lado Clark observaba todo por la lente de su cámara y su oído escuchaba todo lo que decían los dos Ególatras Empresarios. Sonrió de lado ya que al parecer esta noche seria divertida.

La noche siguió tranquilamente, Clark noto que un rubio que no había visto nunca vigilaba de cerca al ahora amigo de su…. (no lo diré) decidió esperar un poco quería saber que pasaba.

Bruce y Tony estaban totalmente rodeados de chicas, bellas mujeres jóvenes de la alta sociedad y modelos de las revistas más populares del mundo. Eso cabreo un poco al Rubio pero aun no era momento de entrar en contacto.

Tomo un poco de jugo ya que el Alcohol no le surtía efecto.

Observo que uno mas miraba a la pareja favorita de las chicas, un hombre de altura enorme, mas grande que el, fornido y trajeado. Portando un gafete de periodista.

Suspiro ya estaba cansado del lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a la multitud. Bueno sus compañeros eran un desastre y más cuando el Arquero sacaba de sus casillas al Dios del trueno y a la masa verde corajuda, solo en esos instantes como ahora deseaba la soledad. Bueno 70 años encerrado criogenéticamente te hacían querer tener a alguien a tu lado pero con ellos desechaba esa idea rápidamente. Muy bien se salio del tema, a lo que venia.

- ¡Diablos! - gruño al no ver al vengador, le busco con la vista pero nada.

Salio del lugar.

(Mientras que el Capitán esta perdido en sus pensamientos esto fue lo que paso.)

Clark cansado de ver tanta vieja cercas de Bruce decidió actuar, bueno seria divertido poner nervioso al hombre con su mera presencia. Camino en dirección a ellos con la excusa de una entrevista. Bruce al notar que el alto venia borro su sonrisa, lo cual noto el invitado estrella.

- Buenas noches Señor Wayne - saludo cortésmente, varias mujeres suspiraron al ver al periodista y una que otra susurro "que bueno esta".- Veo que la esta pasando bien - lo de pasando bien lo dijo con un tono algo peculiar lo que noto, sacándole un sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si, gracias por preguntar - respondió en defensa.

Stark observo la sonrisa de ambos un extraño aire se respiraba como si un animal inofensivo se sintiera acorralado.

- ¿Buenas noches Señor…? - Tony le extendió la mano.

Este le miro - Buenas noches Señor Stark - tomo su mano en saludo.- Soy Clark Kent del diario el Planeta.

- ¿Y eso donde queda? -dicto burlonamente lo cual preocupo a Bruce.- En Plutón jajajajaja.

-…- Bruce sudo frió, aunque Clark tuviera cara de no rompo ni un plato no era buena idea.- queda en Ciudad Metrópolis - respondió.

- ... - miro a Bruce - Así es señor.

- Genial, ¿es un buen lugar? – pregunto mientras sonreia.

- Claro, es tranquila la ciudad.

"_Si tu tranquila, solo cuando un loco pelón no quiere dominar el mundo"_-se dijo así mismo el hombre increíble. Respiro profundamente.

Un silencio se hizo presente.

- Bien me retiro - sobo su hombro.- Mañana Bruce me mostrara las instalaciones.

- … - Bruce sudo frío - ¿se quedara en un hotel?

- Claro, ¿por qué?

- Bien pensé que como su anfitrión seria buena idea el que se quedara en mi casa, es muy grande.- sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada de Clark.

Para nada era una buena idea pero si quería una noche tranquila seria mejor tener un escudo cercas.

- Claro pero con una condición - sonrió ampliamente.

Clark estaba furioso.

El Capitán seguía la pista de Tony corriendo a un paso inhumano.

Y los dos Empresarios seguían la fiesta en la mansión de Bruce.

- ¿Que no quería descansar? –musito por lo bajo viendo como Tony reía estrepitosamente ya pasado de copas junto a unas chicas también ya ebrias.

- Vamos a jugar pocker de prendas.- sonrió - oye Bruce.

Este le miro.

- Ven, vamos a jugar.- le tomo de la mano y lo sentó, todos sentados en circulo.

- La chica que gane tendrá un premio de mi parte - sonrió con lujuria.

Las prendas fueron a dar por toda la habitación, Bruce en calzoncillos y las chicas en ropa interior mientras que Stark aun mantenía sus pantalones.

- Vamos que no quieren el regalo.- balbuceo ya que tenia un puro en la boca.-Bruce te toca.

Este rió estupidamente, sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas de lo borracho que estaba.

- Pago.- dicto todos mostraron sus cartas y Bruce perdió.

- Tendrás que quitarte la ropa interior - dicto una mujer

Todas reían y aun mas Stark.

Y cuando estuvo apunto de retirar lo último de su prenda.

- ¡TODOS FUERA! - grito un hombre de lentes totalmente rojo y agitado. Mientras que a Bruce se le había bajado el alcohol por el susto.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - balbuceo Tony.

- ¡C… Cl… Clark! – dijo Bruce algo espantado.

- El periodista – Tony parpadeo varias veces.

- ¡TONY! – la voz conocida del capitán se escucho.

El mencionado giro rápidamente.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - cubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo. Miro al capitán quien portaba un traje negro, ¿portaba traje?

Las chicas salieron rápidamente del lugar, al parecer no estaba bien su presencia.

Esto se pondría feo…

- ¿Como diablos entraste a mi casa? – Bruce miro enojado a Clark. Este mostró las llaves.

- Le das las llaves a un periodista - dicto con sorna Tony. Lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el susodicho.

- Tú, ¿que no se supone que estas en una convención de no se que? – dijo Steve apretando los puños.

- ... - Tony se tenso ante las palabras del Capi. Espera un momento - ¡Oye!, a ti no te tengo que dar respuestas de nada. Ni que fueras Pappers.- dicto enojado.

- ¡Clark suéltame! - golpeo varias veces la espalda del mayor de estatura ya que esra lo habia cargado como una bolsa de papas. Lo cual no servia para nada.

El Capitán tomo la mano de su compañero llevándolo a otro lugar.

- ¡Hey! suéltame –freno el paso - ¿que te pasa?, ¿como te atreves a tocarme?, no ves que soy Dios.

El Capitán solo cerro los ojos, suspiro y…

- Tanto golpe en la cabeza te a molido el cerebro, tu armadura no sirve - dicto burlándose de el.

Tony le soltó un golpe, que para estar ebrio tenia buena puntería, el capitán lo recibió de lleno en la quijada, en verdad no dolía ni en lo más mínimo. Eso le enfureció mas tomo vuelo para el segundo golpe pero esta vez si fue esquivado perdiendo el equilibrio Steve lo sostuvo antes de que diera de lleno al piso, lo alzo como a otro de sus sacos de boxeo y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones.

En otra habitación el dueño de la casa ya estaba siendo sometido.

- D… de.. tent… eee… - decía sintiendo el peso de su acompañante

- Inténtalo- dicto junto a su oído.

Este solo se limito a hundir el rostro en la almohada.

Entraron en la habitación, Steve arrojo a Tony en la enorme cama.

- ¿Que te pasa animal?

Stark miro que el Capitán se lo comía con la mirada.

- ¿Que intentas? –dicto preocupado.

Este solo sonrió mostrando la fineza de su dentadura. Stark trago duro.

-Estoy ebrio, no Idiota - se levanto de la cama, Steve le detuvo por la muñeca y en reacción le propino otro golpe en el rostro.

Lo esquivo con facilidad provocando que Tony se torciera el brazo, lo lanzo de nuevo a la cama. Retiro su corbata con delicadeza. Tony le miro y cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse otra vez sintió el peso del Capi sobre su cuerpo y no solo su peso también sus labios, quedo petrificado.

Al rato ya estaba siendo sometido por el Capitán América.

Al día siguiente…

Clark se encontraba en la cocina junto con Alfred, quien le serbia una taza de café. Steve entro mirando a los dos hombres.

- Buen día- saludo el de lentes.

Mientras que otra taza era servida y colocada en la misma mesa donde estaba el periodista.

- Gracias - tomo la taza y le dio un buen sorbo.

Bruno entro después de unos minutos, tomo café y fruta, Steve noto que tenia una molestia y estaba totalmente sonrojado. El había dejado a Tony en la cama, rió al recordar la cara de Stark en la mañana.

Cansado, con un dolor de cabeza y uno más al "Sur" estaba tendido en la cama de sabanas negras. Mirando el techo no podía moverse le dolía todo, TODO. Gracias al Capitán era un maldito animal. Sonrió por sus adentros, hay que esto no quedaría impune.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_O.K me hizo daño el Chocolate y el Pastel ¬¬ y no hablemos del vino._

_¬/¬ Dios que hecho u.u _


End file.
